


Always The One Who Has To Drag Her Down

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Damages
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patty pays Ellen a visit after they talk on the phone at the end of 05x02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always The One Who Has To Drag Her Down

**Author's Note:**

> "You run to the wolf, that don't make you no lamb!"  
> Moonstruck

The sound of Patty's voice still hammers against the walls of Ellen's skull hours after they've spoken, so much so, that she's bowed her head into her hands, heel of her palms firmly pressed against her temple, and she's remained this way for nearly fifteen minutes now.

 

_"I'm proud of you, Ellen."_

 

That and the tidal wave of bourbon she's slowly been drowning herself in, are enough to render Ellen immobile. Like she needs Patty's approval. She doesn't. Not anymore. And fuck Patty for thinking she does. Still, it's hard to get over the words alone. It's hard to be both angry and satisfied, is the point she's trying to make to herself.

 

She's frustrated. And truth be told, a little exhilarated. This, she will not condone. Which is why the bottle of bourbon she thought would last a good long while is now half empty and Ellen is afraid to move. Some sex would do her good. She thinks about calling Chris and have him come over. But she doesn't feel like talking. Not to him. Not tonight anyway. She isn't sure he would understand.

 

That annoying little voice telling her she's already growing bored of him is not muffled in the least as she thought it would be after one or two drinks.

 

She's painfully awake and so it's easy to hear the incoming footsteps as soon as the elevator lands on her floor. Gradually, they're clearer, more determined and Ellen looks up, puzzled, as she makes an attempt to recognize the particular step. She wonders if it's Kate Franklin--but it's far too late. No one else has the code into the building though.

 

For a moment, Ellen's afraid, but all too soon--sooner than she'd care to admit and before she can even see her visitor--she knows who it is. It's all those years of sharing space together that has caused the familiarity.

 

Patty casually strolls in, stalling only briefly as she spots Ellen, hunched over her desk at the far end of the dark room.

 

"Who let you in?" Ellen asks, her voice cracking a little, as she's used her throat for nothing except to pass alcohol from her mouth to her nearly empty stomach for the better part of the last three hours. She straightens her spine, sitting up as to not seem all that affected by the day's events.

 

"A man who works in the floor bellow you," Patty answers, now walking along the edge of the office, taking in every inch leisurely, as if she were reviewing pieces in an art gallery. "This neighborhood isn't very safe, Ellen."

 

Ellen doesn't say a word. She simply watches the older woman move around the room, silently critiquing every little thing her eyes graze. Her steps are deliberate, cautious almost. And that's when Ellen figures it out. Patty is drunk.

 

The realization makes Ellen feel better almost immediately and she's not entirely sure why. This is the first time the two women have been alone together in such close quarters in a very long time and Ellen is having a difficult time ignoring the fact.

 

Patty isn't having the easiest time either. Ellen can tell. Her breathing is deliberate as ever and she can still feel the lingering effect of alcohol cloud her vision and at that, probably her judgement.

 

She inhales deeply and at spotting the large, misplaced, couch in the middle of the darkened room, she drops her purse there.

 

"I had a great time today." Patty says cheerily in Ellen's direction as she advances toward the younger woman's desk.

 

Ellen leans back and dares to smile back as she crosses her arms over her chest. "Did you." She says.

 

"Didn't you?" Patty counters.

 

Ellen did have fun. It was a sick, roller coaster, mind numbing, down hill at full speed kind of rush. "What do you want, Patty? Are you here to gloat?" But Patty doesn't need to know that.

 

"I did that over the phone." Patty reminds her. Her words slur, just barely, but they do. And her eyes smile. She seems almost post coital.

 

And god damn it, could the woman possibly enjoy this that much? Ellen tries not to dwell on that for long.

 

"I like your office, Ellen--" Patty states observantly as she gives the place one more once over, "--it's...quaint."

 

Quaint means _small_. "Thank you," Ellen musters through gritted teeth and the irritating throbbing between her legs. "Kate Franklin appears to be very promising. Very useful." She adds, her tone loud, hoping it will quiet her urges. "I'm looking forward to working with her."

 

"Mmm," Is all Patty says. She seems on edge suddenly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, eyeing the chair in front of her with Little interest.

 

"She's very insightful," Ellen proceeds, deciding that she enjoys Patty's sudden fidgeting over the mention of her former colleague. "She has some entertaining stories--anecdotes. I must say, I found them quite entertaining."

 

Patty glances up at the ceiling and sighs, "Yes," She says, reminiscing for a moment on the numerous times Kate Franklin proved herself to be fairly 'entertaining' once upon a time. "Well, Kate is _very_ talented--" There is a certain catch in Patty's tone and when she meets Ellen's gaze once more, she can tell the brunette's caught the jest of her intent.

 

Ellen visibly stiffens and she clears her throat, losing her cool just a little in spite of herself. Not that she's jealous or anything.

 

"I'm sure you two can--entertain each other one way or another." Patty continues undisturbed, "I've got some stories about Kate as well, you know. She's very--how did you put it? Useful. I'm sure that with her experience, she can teach you a few things."

 

"I'd rather not discuss your past indiscretions, Patty." Ellen says courtly.

 

Patty's smile appears so quickly it's irritating and Ellen fights with everything she has to keep from rolling her eyes.

 

"You brought it up," Patty retorts casually.

 

All Ellen remembers after that, is sounds. Just sounds.. That of her chair hitting the wall behind her as she pulls herself out of it and the small chuckle that leaves Patty when Ellen finally slams her mouth against hers.

 

Out of all the things Ellen can hate about Patty, it is most likely, her mouth. It is her greatest weapon and she's perfected her use of it so well that Ellen could hate it. She could.

 

Except, she envies it. And this makes Ellen's blood boil. So she bites down and tugs at Patty's bottom lip. The blonde moans even as she pushes Ellen's jacket off her shoulders, and then comes back for more, opening her mouth wider, as Ellen demands it, giving just as well as she gets, sighing once Ellen groans.

 

"You're drunk--" Ellen states in the time it takes her to get from Patty's mouth to her neck and blatantly pushes the blonde back until her ass hits the edge of the desk and she's forced to sit.

 

Patty smiles while Ellen roughly pushes at the hem of her skirt, until she's satisfied with the room left for her between the older woman's legs.

 

"So are you." Patty snaps back, and then proceeds to mirror Ellen's actions by pulling the brunette's skirt up to her hips, where she can cup her crotch easily, pressing her palm up against the already soaked underwear and thoroughly enjoying the way Ellen's hips jerk forward.  

 

Ellen feels a vague sensation of insecurity when Patty palms her breast with the hand that isn't currently rubbing her through her underwear. Ellen thinks about Kate Franklin and how she's tall and beautiful and sexy without even trying. A little like Patty but not quite. Ellen wonders if Patty enjoyed Kate Franklin better. Her breasts are larger. She wonders if Patty is comparing Ellen to Kate now. She shakes the thought and reminds herself that she doesn't care. About Patty or Kate Franklin or any of it.

 

And she certainly doesn't give a single fuck about the way Patty's head rolls back when Ellen pushes two fingers inside her. Because Ellen plans on winning this thing. 

 

Patty kisses Ellen in a way that tells her she'll humor her but she won't 'let' her, that she'll fight back, and Ellen wants to fuck the intent right out of her mouth in return. 

 

Somewhere along all of this, Ellen suggests the floor and Patty is evidently too drunk or too far gone to complain. 

 

Soon, Ellen's got Patty pinned to the hardwood floor, blonde hair fanned out under her head, legs spread wide while Ellen angles her wrist and adds a third finger that makes all the difference to the way Patty is breathing. 

 

The thing is, Ellen could stop herself and take the time to hate herself and to be disgusted by her actions because while they don't make it a practice, every time they do this and give in to all the looks and the double meaning assessments and the late night talks over drinks, it's worth it. Because it doesn't happen everyday or all that often for that matter. And that's enough to excuse it. 

 

Patty has her career, and Ellen has Chris and--isn't that what she wanted all along anyway? 

 

Patty moans, deep and long as she arches her neck against the floor and hooks one leg over Ellen hip, the heel of the blonde's shoe digging sharply into Ellen's skin. 

 

Resting her weight mostly on one bent arm that is beginning to bruise her elbow, Ellen latches onto Patty's neck and bites down, hard, while her other arm moves with more determination and  in turn thrusts deliberate fingers faster into the older woman who is now writhing and gripping Ellen at the waist so tightly that Ellen can feel her fingernails through her shirt. 

 

The brunette sucks on the pale skin against her mouth, not caring if she leaves a mark. Now is no time for careful. Patty is panting and whimpering and lifting her hips to meet every push of Ellen's hand, gyrating and thrusting until she falls completely still and a choked sob escapes her when her body falls prey to Ellen's unrelenting touch and convulses sporadically through a much welcome orgasm.

 

Without much of a rest stop, Ellen finds Patty's mouth again in slightly more possessive kiss and is quick to sit astride her. She then brings the hand that was inside Patty only a second ago and slips it between her own legs. She shivers and sighs against Patty's mouth as she moves her hand slowly, sliding one slick finger and then another into her already throbbing center.

 

Patty makes an attempt to take over but Ellen stops her, pressing herself down tighter against the other woman until her hand is trapped against Patty's belly. 

 

Through ragged breathing, Ellen pulls her mouth back and whispers harshly as she grinds her hips down, "Say it again.

 

Smirking against Ellen's ear, Patty rakes in a slow breath and  all the while running her palms along Ellen's back says quietly, "I'm proud of you, Ellen

 

Ellen sighs and brings her middle finger up to circle her clit in quick circles while Patty takes to palming the younger woman's breasts, whispering words of encouragement that would work for no one else but Ellen as an aphrodisiac. 

 

The brunette shudders and moans against Patty's ear as she presses down more firmly, her finger slipping easily over her folds. Patty's breath is hot against her ear. She's growing more wet with every word Patty utters and soon, Ellen is gone. She shuts her eyes, presses her face to the crook of Patty's neck and comes, hard with no sound other than a sharp gasp and finally, when she's able to catch her breath, a softer moan that's a lot more like relief. Perhaps relief that she didn't have to go to Chris for this tonight.

 

As Ellen gently falls beside Patty, their legs still semi entwined, the older woman does something that makes Ellen nearly lose her mind. Patty takes Ellen's most utilized hand tonight and brings it up to her lips to oh so casually, as if there's nothing to it, and licks whatever is left of both of them off Ellen's fingers. The swipe of her tongue and the act itself makes Ellen catch her breath and she thoughtlessly mumbles tiredly, "Oh my god..."

 

Patty doesn't react. She simply lets the limp hand fall back atop her stomach and sighs as she looks up at the ceiling and her chest rises and falls with every breath. "Is Chris Sanchez still around?" She asks after a while. 

 

Ellen licks her lips, considers dodging the question but decides against it. "Yes." 

 

And then, faster than she would have liked, Patty has pulled herself out from under Ellen's hold and is already grabbing her purse from off the couch before Ellen can even sit up on the floor.

 

"Keep Kate Franklin around, Ellen. She'll be helpful to you. Goodnight." 

 

Ellen watches Patty leave and before she can dive into the usual lull that follows these encounters, her phone ring. She has the feeling that it's Chris. In fact, she knows it's him. So she sinks back onto the floor at watches the shadow patterns play on the ceiling until sleep takes over and she tells herself over and over that tomorrow, she'll win.

 

*********


End file.
